


Afterlife

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison welcomes Aiden to the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

When Aiden opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Allison standing there in armor, her crossbow over her shoulder. Aiden blinked a couple times, not understanding what was happening. “Are-are you an angel?”

Allison shook her head and smiled. “A Valkyrie and I was sent here to bring you Valhalla.”

"Valhalla?"

"You died a warrior’s death, Aiden," She said, reaching a hand out towards him. "And you died for a good cause. I think that’s enough of a reason to be able to dine with the Gods. Don’t you think?"

Aiden turned around where Ethan was crying over his dead body. “But, what about Ethan?”

"You’ll be able to watch over him," Allison said. "And when it is finally his time you and I will be there to welcome him." He walked to stand by his side, just as Lydia came running outside. "Will you come with me, Aiden?"

Aiden took a final look at his brother and then at Lydia being comforted by Stiles before looking at Allison again and taking her hand. “Yes. I’ll come with you.”


End file.
